Emotion
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: Lust discusses the idea of love with Envy. He says it's just a pathetic false emotion for humans. Lust, however, knows better. EnLust. One-shot.


Well, this is a little on the short side. It's too long to be a drabble, but it's not as long as I like most of my one-shots to be. Oh well.

**Warnings:** Just some swearing and making-out.**  
Pairing: **Envy x Lust  
**Universe: **For this, it doesn't matter. It takes place right after the Cornello incident, and all three followed roughly that same plot line for that.

* * *

"Envy, do you know what love feels like?" Envy turned his head to Lust. She was looking out as they stood together on the church balcony.

"Huh?" Envy asked.

"Love." She repeated. "Do you know what it feels like?"

He frowned. "However it feels like to be an idiot, for sure."

Lust gave a coy smirk. "I've heard a couple of men say 'I love you' to me before." She looked away, her expression becoming sadder. "I've been wondering what they meant by it." She thought aloud.

Envy was starting to become confused. Why would she think of love? She was Lust. It would be like if he started thinking about what Kindness meant. He raised an eyebrow. "Why waste your time thinking about a silly _human_ emotion?"

Lust turned back to him. "Have you ever wondered if it wasn't _just_ a human emotion?" She asked.

"Of course not." He snorted. "Why would anyone aside from humans create a fairy-tale emotion that leads them to killing each other and controlling their lives?" He smirked. "Not that I don't enjoy watching them act that way." He crossed his arms and walked closer to her. "Remind that Rose girl? She followed anything Cornello said because she was still in love with her dead boyfriend. Pathetic, isn't it?" His smirk still remained in place, but he also looked out like Lust was doing.

"But we can hate, can't we? You hate humans, don't you? Isn't hate the opposite of love. And don't they say hate can't exist without love? So if you can hate, can't you love too?" She replied smartly. However, Envy noticed a hint of sadness in her reply.

"That's an idiotic thing to say. I hate so the moronic beings can pretend there's a thing called love." He sneered.

"Hate's a strong emotion, supposedly. If you're strong enough for hate, shouldn't you be strong enough for love, too?" She leaned in, her seductive voice quieting to a low whisper. "Or are you too weak?"

Envy grew angry at this. "Stop it with this annoying love shit! I'm not weak because I don't feel some pathetic emotion!" He placed his hands at her throat. Then, Envy realized that this was the first time that he had lashed out on her. He treated her differently from everyone else for some reason.

Lust did not seem to be phased by his actions. "People in love act out of _envy_, you know that right?"

Envy did not release his grip, nor did he tighten it. After a hesitant moment, he let go. He hoped that she would figure that he let go because he realized that strangling her would not harm her much. "Envy gets in the way of love. I've shape-shifted into many things and made scores of people 'in love' jealous and ruined their relationships. Why should you be thinking of love anyways? You're _Lust_, you lead men astray and you kill them. That can't be very loving." He bitterly retorted.

She looked at him, with an unreadable expression. "...I know you're jealous of humans." She drew in even closer. She pressed her soft full lips to his thin ones. Caught in the moment, Envy place his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while parting her lips with his tongue. Lust, of course was a passionate kisser and Envy would always return the passion. He moved his hands up her sides, eventually settling on one hand wrapping her waist and the other placed on her luscious hair. For a little while, he forgot about how much he despised the idea of love.

When they finally parted, Envy spoke again. "Why should I be jealous of humans? They're only here for a little while on this planet, and you never give a human more than one night. Why want that when I can have you always?"

"Because you want to be in love with me, and you know it." She replied in an almost stolid manner. "And you know that I'd love you too."

"I'd only love you if I could." He admitted.


End file.
